dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Aramis Stilton
Aramis Stilton is a Karnacan mine baron who disappeared before the events of Dishonored 2. His disappearance led to the collapse of the Batista Mining District, as the new Serkonan Duke, Luca Abele, seized control of the mines and doubled work for his own profit. His home was used by the Duke and his inner circle, involving a séance to bring Delilah Copperspoon back from the Void. Stilton's disappearance is investigated in the mission A Crack in the Slab, in which either Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin enters his formerly luxurious mansion, now dilapidated. Biography Stilton was born in the Month of High ColdStudy Door Combination in Morley, to a very poor family living in Caulkenny.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Aramis Stilton|''"At the gale they joked loud enough that he could hear. Something about his shoes being the finest Caulkenny has to offer. But he carried on. It was nothing he hadn't heard before."]] He moved to Karnaca with hardly any money and an unfulfilled promise from his mother to follow him shortly. Stilton worked his way up from being a miner before becoming the owner and manager of Stilton Mines, the silver mines at the edge of Karnaca. His mansion is located in Batista, sealed off by the Jindosh Lock. The miners generally like Stilton because he worked with their families and he did not drive them too hard. Stilton provided his workers with benefits as an annual holiday and constantly attempted to improve the working conditions in the silver mines,[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Aramis Stilton|"Once, Aramis Stilton knew his name. He worked to improve conditions at the mines. And now this."]] also defending them against the likes of Luca Abele, who wants to exploit the miners in order to harvest more silver. He also invented a kind of mask to stop the workers breathing in so much dust[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Aramis Stilton|"Stilton devised a mask to help the miners take in less dust as they work. He wants silver. Not sick workers."]] and had plans to prevent the older tunnels from collapsing.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Aramis Stilton|"He has drawn up designs that should prevent collapses in the older tunnels. He hopes to implement them soon."]] Stilton is a friend of Theodanis Abele and Meagan Foster. In 1849, Stilton allowed Duke Abele and his followers, Breanna Ashworth, Kirin Jindosh and the Crown Killer, to hold a séance in his mansion despite not being particularly favorable towards the idea. On the Duke's urge, Stilton took part as well, but when Delilah was called from the Void, he was unable to comprehend what he saw and lost his mind. The Duke tasked Kirin Jindosh with creating a lock to keep Stilton in his mansion and employed the Howlers to provide Stilton with food and supplies. ''Dishonored 2 When the protagonist enters the mansion to find information on Delilah's immortality, the protagonist soon finds the insane Stilton in a nearby room, playing the piano. Realizing that no information can be obtained from Stilton, the protagonist leaves him behind to search the mansion. With the Timepiece, the protagonist can change the time, traveling back to the night of the séance. Here, Stilton can be found at the gazebo in the back yard. If he is knocked out before he can attend the meeting, this changes the present as Stilton has not seen the séance and has thus not gone mad. His house will be a much more picturesque place in the present, filled with people going about their daily duties (though no Grand Guard will be present). Should Stilton be murdered in the past instead, his house is still restored in the present but deserted of people (there will be a note from the new owner on the desire to sell). If Stilton is saved, the Dust District will be restored to its former glory under his leadership. He can also be found aboard the Dreadful Wale at the beginning of the mission The Grand Palace, informing the protagonist about a secret path into the Duke's vault. Depending on the protagonist's choices, Stilton can later become a member of the new Duke's grand council. Trivia *Aramis Stilton is voiced by Richard Cansino. *The previous Duke of Serkonos, Theodanis Abele, had an affair with Stilton.Developer Commentary – Aramis Stilton *After losing his mind, Stilton is capable of seeing the Heart, due to the occult nature of the séance. He also knows that others cannot see it. *If Stilton is knocked out in the past and so does not take part in the séance, Meagan Foster has no reason to look for him and will still have her arm and eye in the present. *Although Stilton can be killed during A Crack in the Slab, the game will end if Stilton is killed while on the Dreadful Wale, as a "critical ally" has been killed. *Even though not a assasination target, if the protagonist decides to kill Stilton with a sword, a special animation plays, in where either Corvo or Emily will grab him by the collar and stab him in the shoulder before throwing his body to the floor. **Stilton's assassination animation will only play in 1849. *Stilton has a tattoo on his neck that says "Deep Down". *Stilton wears a lot of accessories that seem to be made of silver: bracelet, pocket watch chain, brooch, jacket pin and buttons. Gallery Aramis stilton concept.png|An early revealed concept art of Aramis Stilton. Aramis Stilton Final Concept.jpg|Full body concept art of Aramis Stilton. aramisstiltonminebaron1848.png|Aramis Stilton, Mine Baron - 1848 Stilton face.png|Aramis Stilton in the past. AramisStiltonAssassination.gif|Stilton's death animation (GIF). Арамис.jpg|Portrait of Aramis Stilton. References ru:Арамис Стилтон zh:阿拉米斯·斯帝尔顿 Category:Male Characters Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:Allies Category:The Return of Daud Characters